Late night in the middle of nowhere
by Deathtotheking
Summary: Cas hasn't been sleeping since, well- ever. He doesn't know what to do so he just continues watching the wall each night, but it's caught up with him and he's realized he can't fall asleep. Panic attacks, cute moments, sarcasm and smut. What more could you ask for. Destiel, Bi Dean, Love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, so even though I was trying super hard to finish all other started stories before begining another one, I'm starting another one. :) On a side note it's not in a catergory I already have, it's SUPERNATURAL!**

 **This is a Destiel story, and no, I don't want a debate over wether it's canon or not, and if you don't like it, don't read.**

 **To readers of my other stories, I promise to update one chapter for every uncomplete story before the month is out. :) I love all of you!**

 **This story takes place with Cas, between becoming more human, yes he has wings, and yeah, this story is probably going to end up a one shot- it depends how late I want to be up editing tonight.**

 **R &R**

* * *

Dean walked into the motel room, dropping his bag at the foot of the first bed and rummaging through it. Cas stepped awkwardly through the threshold, side stepping Dean who began making salt lines.

They had experienced one of the longest days in sharing each others company ever. It had started a few days ago when Bobby had called for reinforcment, and Sam had gotten on a bus to meet him, leaving Cas and Dean to pick up the next job. Seeing as Sam wasn't there to share a room with, Dean booked one room for two to share with Cas.

Cas was getting on his nerves. He sighed a lot. And yawned every damn minute, including in front of a dead girls family, the local cops, and her friends. He had tried to explain to Castiel why yawning in the faces of mourning and grieving people may not be precieved as a welcome or comforting gesture, but Cas had cut across him to ask when they would next be eating. He had been silent as well, and for some reason whenever he spoke it seemed a little slow, almost slurred. Dean didn't know why the change had happened, but it was frustrating to listen to after a sentence.

Cas looked over at Dean who had just stood straight and packed the salt and other things back up. He had sealed the room as Castiel's request. Cas wasn't feeling right about something, and after some insistence Dean had agreed, purely to get him to be silent. He sank onto the edge of his bed, staring at the muted orange stripped wall paper. He wasn't sure he liked the way motels smelled. Like obsessivly harsh cleaning products, and genralized 'scent free' laundry detergent. He knew they used such products to keep each room as fresh as possible, but chilly rooms with the faint twinge of bleach, and other human wasn't his idea of a comfy place to sleep.

Cas blinked slowly as Dean called the number on a laminated card on the table and began placing an order for pizza. He was glad that they weren't going out tonight- with the previous job finished they could have gone back to Bobby's house, but Dean had caught wind of another disturbance not far from them. They had pulled over for the night aftter he had spoken aimlessly for nearly an hour. Dean had said he was tired, and didn't want Cas driving.

Dean strode by. "Pizza will be here soon, I'm going to shower, I'm covered in so much dirt I make scrap yards look pristine. Moneys on the table if food comes before I'm out."

Cas nodded as the door shut behind Dean with no other words spoken. He blinked again, everything was so hard to keep in focus, he felt sick he was so tired. He laid down and closed his eyes, but he still couldn't sleep. He listened to the showers noise, but for the twenty minutes it took the pizza man to get to the door, he was unable to sleep. As the knock came on the door he grumpily stood, strode to the door, grabbing the cash as he went and wrenched the door open.

A bored looking, pimply teen boy, with one head phone in his right ear, chewing his gum with an open mouth slowly looked him up and down, pizza box held laxly on one arm. "Twenty." The teen intoned, sratching the side of his neck. Cas tossed the bill to him, grabbed the pizza and shut the door before the boy had even straightened from trying to catch the money. He missed whatever the boy said as the door slammed, but he didn't really care.

He began to eat, his face and body feeling numb. The bathroom door clicked open, and he realised he hadn't even heard the shower turn off.

Dean walked into the room steam from the bathroom following his. He was glad he at least didn't smell like bo anymore. He looked at Cas, blankly staring at a wall, chewing his slice of pizza with hardly any motivation. He approached him and slid into the other chair.

"Cas." he said looing at the angel, who didn't reply. "Cas!" he spoke a little louder and Cas jumped, turning to face him. Honestly Dean knew they both looked a little tired, but Cas looked like shit. He was more pale than usual, with a terrible grey undertone. It looked like he was recovering from the plague. His eyes were set deep, and big puffy, purple bags under his eyes, complete with a few days stubble made him look like he was homeless.

"Go shower, you look beat." Cas blinked slowly, nodded and shuffled slowly out of the room, dropping his trenchcoat on the floor as he walked. He ditched his shoes and tie and was half way out of his shirt before he closed the bathroom door. "You need clothes Cas." Dean yelled after him to no avail.

He just heard the shower turn on. He sighed and wolfed down his half of the pizza, before wiping his hands on a cheap brown napkin and dug through Cas's bag. He was more frustrated when he realized Cas had no pajamas. He grabbed a pair of boxers and went over to his bag and grabbed a soft sleep shirt.

He dropped these in front of the bathroom door and picked up Cas's clothes and dumped them in a spare chair. He layed down on his bed and closed his eyes, waiting for Cas to finish.

Nearly half and hour later Cas emerged from the bathroom in the borrowed shirt and his own boxers. Dean looked over and nodded to him, feeling too tired to give him a lecture on proper clothing packing.

Cas hit the lights and walked by the light of the moon filtering through the window to his own bed. Neither said anything and soon the room was present to Dean's almost asleep snores. Cas had laid down, and pulled the covers up, but couldn't sleep. As tired as he was nothing felt right. His knees hurt laying on his back, his back hurt laying on his chest. Laying on either of his sides made his hips and shoulders feel a little numb. He rolled over another time so he could face Dean. Dean was laying on his chest with his head pointed away from Cas. He was so calm, it was a small moment of peace.

Slowly as time passed Cas felt more and more distressed. He couldn't quite figure out what was wrong. After he could find no cool spot in his bed to lay, and he was sweating from the heat, and shivering from the lack of blankets to keep him warm he sat up.

A glance to the clock proved he had attempted sleep for an hour. Missing sleep for Cas wasn't a big deal. It was like mising meals. It didn't usually affect him, but tonight he felt terrible. He wanted to ask Dean for help, but he didn't even know what he needed help with. He spoke softly,

"Dean?" No reply came from the slow breathing form. Cas nodded to himself. He was asleep, and needed it too. He shouldn't wake him, he should just go to sleep. Cas laid down again, and ten seconds passed. He sat bolt upright again and looked at Dean.

He really didn't want to wake him, but he realized whatever he was feeling was worse, as he began to cry. Suddenly he had no control over it , and he was silently bawling. He stood shakily and stumbled to Dean's bed.

"Dean. Dean!" He shook the sleeping form who shot up a little jerkily and faced him.

"Cas, Cas what's wrong." Dean smacked the lamp which illuminated the dark room sharply. He raised an eyebrow at Cas's face but said nothing,he was still concerend. Cas didn't know what to say. He just sat there shaking, clenching his fists and shaking his head.

Dean wasn't quite sure how to handle a crying man. But Cas looked terrible. He wasn't going to boot him away now, so he sat up, one handely patting Cas's shoulder and the other rubbing his face.

"Dude, what happened?" Dean asked calmly.

"I- I don't even know I just," and suddenly he was gasping for air. Cas looked at Dean as he attempted to breathe. The room was so hot and everything was swimming. 'Cold water' was all he could think, and he stood heading for the bathroom, but his leg wobbled and he tipped, pitching forwards gasping and shaking as Dean yelled out to him.

* * *

 **Okay, so not a one shot, but I think if my plan goes according to schedual there should only be three. Just a short semi-serious fluffy smut piece. I'm currently debating how much to give away about what's going on in the description, but since this I short I probably will just write. Please forgive late night writng and edits, I'll do my best to get everything as good as I can tonight/morning.**

 **As always I love you, R &R**


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was dragging him to the bathroom when his eyes came into focus again. As stumbled into the tub and turned on the cold water, letting it soak his clothes. He sat at the bottom of the tub, resting his head on his arms which were propped up by his knees. His breathing slowly evened out, and he watched the water numbly as it trickled down the sides of his legs, dripping off the tip of his hair. He realized Dean was still in the room.

He slowly raised his gaze to meet Dean's tired and concerned face. Dean was silent as was Cas. He let his eyes drift slowly to stare a spot on Dean's shoulder. Dean kept trying to meet his gaze again, failing and exasperatedly sighing loudly before speaking.

"The hell dude?" Dean gestured a quick motion with his palm up, as if awaiting an answer to be placed in his hand. Cas looked at the bottom of the tub.

"I don't know. I'm tired Dean. I'm so tired." His shoulders slumped and after a moment of silence he began speaking again. "I'm tired. I can't sleep. I feel hungry, but when we have food it just tastes like, like nothing. I'm lonely. My family wants to kill me I'm fairly certain, my father" Cas stopped speaking for a minute. "My father doesn't want to see me, I'm not even sure what I'm supposed to do. I take orders from heaven, but God's word were always to love humans more than him. It doesn't seem to me that any angel is doing that."

Cas sighed, ans leaned forward twisting the knob of the water and letting the warmth rain over his icy skin. He dared to glance at Dean, for some reason the thought of having the human mad at him at the moment was more than he thought he could handle. But Dean wasn't mad, in fact it almost looked like he was fighting a smile. He tilted his head to the side a little, brow furrowing. What had he said was amusing?

Dean chuckled at his face and patted his arm. "Welcome to my life dude." Cas paused and thought about it for a moment, before turning back to Dean with a pleading look.

"What do I do Dean?"

"Well for starters," Dean said shutting the water off, "We dry you off and get you new clothes to wear. Then we get some food." Cas made a face at him, a mix of desperation and dislike of going out again. "Hey, you had a panic attack, been there, but you could use some food. A good nights sleep. Rest and relaxation, I always said you were too uptight." Cas frowned when Dean said relaxation. That usually meant sex for Dean.

Dean brought him soft pants and a shirt and he stripped off his wet clothes and dropped them over the curtain railing. He went out into the main room to see Dean in a pair of jeans, lacing up his boots. Cas copied him, putting on socks and slipping on the boots the two brothers had bought him a while back. He suspected they had been stolen, but he didn't ask. He supposed they always could have bought them with poker money. That they would have hustled out of someone, he didn't know if that counted as theft. He supposed that the person they had played against had would have put up the money willingly, but having no idea that the boys were fooling them.

Dean stood and grabbed his keys, and gestured for Cas to move. They rode in the car until they came upon a 24hr diner. Dean ordered two hot chocolates the second they walked in, and an older motherly looking lady smiled at them, and gestured to the room of booths. Dean chose one by the window, and the lady came ver and placed two menus on the table, along with their hot chocolates, topped with whipped cream and all.

"Sandra," she said as an introduction, "What can I get you boys, you look like you've had a tough night." Dean nodded looking at Cas. He looked like a tired kicked puppy that had been lost. Dean looked thought the menu quickly and then looked at her again,

"Order of blueberry pancakes, bacon pancakes, chicken soup, and cheese fries. And two shakes, i'll have chocolate, Cas?" Cas looked at the menu for a second before saying, very quietly,

"Strawberry please." Cas glanced up at the lady for a split second before looking away. The lady smiled at them widely,

"Right away sweethearts."

She left and Cas played absently with the handle of his mug. Dean reached across and put a hand over Cas's to stop the fevered motion.

"Just drink some, you'll feel better."

Cas did as instructed and sipped the hot beverage. It was sweet, and he felt its warmth travel down, heating his chest. He sighed happily, and looked out the window as rain dripped down splattering on the glass. The lady returned with a bowl of creamy chicken soup, and Dean pointed at Cas. She set it down and left. Dean nodded at it and Cas took the untold hint. He tucked in and had just finished it when she retuned with two large platters of pancakes and a caddy of syrups. She took a second trip to place cheese and meat laden fried between them along with giant silver cups with frost on the outside. Cas smiled at her this time ad Dean thanked her and they tucked in.

Cas tried every type of syrup offered, before settling on the apricot one and throroughtly drenching his blueberry pancakes in it. Dean selected the maple syrup and they ate in almost silence, only exchanging a few words. The plates were removed at they both leaned forward to both dig into the fries.

Slowly they finished their food, shakes consumed, laughing at random jokes and stories, they finished and Dean paid. Cas was looking much better, a low flush on his face, eyes brighter. Hopefully a full belly and laughs would help him sleep as well. The waitress accepted Dean's cash, and touched Cas's arm.

"I'm glad you look a lot better honey. You're lucky to have such a great guy take care of you."

Dean blushed but before he could speak, Cas had smiled and spoken.

"I am, he means the world to me." Cas smiled at Dean this time and Dean blushed further.

"Common you, you need sleep at some point this week." Cas headed for the door and Dean's eyes widened. He looked at the lady, "I mean, I didn't mean, well he was awake and I- he..." the lady chuckled and Dean faltered. He wasn't sure he had blood anywhere other than his face.

"Go on dear, I won't tell a soul. He very cute, you're both cute together." Dean slipped away and stumbled out to the car. It had stopped raining, and the earth smelled like mud and damp grass.

He drove and Cas was silent.

"Thank you for the food Dean."

Dean grunted 'no problem' and pulled into the parking lot. They went inside their room and Cas looked at his bed, and then Dean's. Both were very large, and could accommodate more than one. Cas looked at Dean and spoke again.

"Can I sleep with you?"

Dean whipped around, dropping the keys to the car and the room. He spluttered a little and took a step back blushing again. Heaven knew he kinda liked Cas, but he was no where near admitting that.

"I uhh, look Cas, I won't lie, I've been with a lot of women, and a couple men. When I was younger, I uhh.." Dean rambled, "I mean, not young, in my twenties. I figured I wouldn't knock it till I tried it. It wasn't bad, but I uh, I mean picking up chicks is easy and.."

Cas tilted his head to the side, and Dean realized it. He literally meant sleep. He spluttered a little and nodded,

"Just this once okay?" They claimed into bed and it was dark in the room again. Cas was silently chewing on his thoughts, trying to figure out what Dean had meant. Five minutes passed and Dean relaxed, his side of the bed uninvited by Cas.

Suddenly a hand touched his should and flipped him. They laid face to face, and Dean held his breath. "Dean you though I wanted to have sex with you."

Dean's face burned. What about the angel made him an idiot he wondered not meeting Cas's eyes.

"Dean?" Now it was Cas trying to keep Dean's gaze.

"Let it go man." Dean scooted back and Cas followed.

"Is this because of your rest and relaxation?"

"No man, I just, I'm tired okay I wasn't thinking straight." _I bet you_ _weren't._ A voice in his head said.

"Do you like me too Dean?"

"Hey common, I'm trying to get some sleep.."

 _"Like me too?" That's what he said. That implies he likes you_ _dumb ass._

Dean faltered and before he could stop it he breathed, "Yes."

He ducked his head down and rolled over pulling the sheets up to his chin. His heart thumped so loud that it began to drown out other ambient sounds. A hand gently touched his waist and Dean hissed in a sharp breath. Where was this going, did Cas even know how to do, well- any of it?

Cas pulled gently, trying to roll him so there were face to face, but he refused to turn. Cas pulled a little more and ended up dragging him over until they were spooning.

"I like you a lot Dean. I think humans call it love. I love you Dean."

Tears seared Dean's eyes, and he pushed his head back to but against Cas's chest. He whispered, afraid that it was all just in is head. "I love you too Castiel."

And Dean waited for it. Cas's move on him. He let his imagination run wild with thoughts of Cas's hand snaking his way into his underwear. Of kissing him of everything. But neither moved, neither made a move and within the hour, both were fast asleep, Cas's arms causally around Dean.

During the night they shifted, and Dean woke up, with his arms around Cas.

* * *

 **ONE CHAPTER OF PURE SMUT COMING UP! IF YOU WANT TO KEEP THIS STORY A T RATING YOU SHOULD STOP NOW**

 **R &R**


	3. Chapter 3

Dean and Cas made it to the next town over the next day. Both of them had slept late due to the light night diner excursion, so when they had woken mid afternoon, huddled close in each others arms, with an angry voice mail from Bobby, demanding Dean answer his phone, and another from Sam, stating that Bobby wanted to know how soon they would be home, so they could pick up Sam and go after a demon, they had need a while to pack up.

They weren't speaking about what had happened last night, something Dean couldn't tell if he was grateful for, or if he should be concerned. They made the trip with the sun setting, politely speaking, laughing and listening to music. They arrived late into town, and headed for food, ending up at a Chinese food restaurant. Laden with bags of food, and the autopsy report on a girl who had been slashed to bits they made it back to the motel. Dean called Bobby, while Cas vanished for a bit, letting him in on the case, which was a haunting, and told him they would be home as soon as the had located and burned the remains.

Cas returned slightly pink, pointing to the wind that was whipping around trees. They ate and watched tv but every moment Dean became more antsy. He was nervous that they hadn't talked. The room still had two beds, he wondered if Cas would take it as Dean didn't want to share. Cas showered and changed and they ate dinner in silence.

"I can't take this, Cas whats with us?" Cas looked up from a bow of chow mien and tso's chicken. He blinked and swallowed.

"I hoped you knew. Are we a couple Dean, are we together?"

"Do you want to be?"

"Do you?"

Dean sighed frustratedly, "This is middle school bullshit. Yes, I like you, yes I want to be with you."

Cas smiled and said, "Me too."

"Right then." Dean was unsure of where to go, so they continued eating. Dean showed and then Cas did, they dressed and climbed into the same bed. Dean's heart was hammering again.

Cas leaned forward like the other night and pulled Dean to face him. Without warning Cas pulled him forward, one hand against his back and they kissed. Suddenly Dean realized he didn't care about anything other than kissing Cas. He moved straddling Cas, kicking the covers off them both, leaving them exposed, boxers, sweat pants, and t-shirts, kissing in a dark room, the wind howling outside.

Cas groaned and pushed his pelvis flush with Dean's, who inhaled quickly, rubbing back down on Cas. Both could feel each others growing erections, and Cas shuddered as Dean rocked forward.

"Are you okay with this?" Dean asked and Cas blushed.

"Yes, actually it's why I both these." Cas leaned over the edge of the bed and pulled out a small plastic bag. Dean opened it and pulled out a bottle of lube and condoms. He laughed, imagining the angel buying them and coming home red faced, and hiding them in his pocket until Dean showered when he could stash them here.

Cas flipped them suddenly, laying Dean out on his back, and Dean realized that his wings were out and his eyes glowed softly. Dean inhaled, and they were kissing again, Cas now dominating. He pulled off his shirt and Dean did his. Slowly Cas pressed his bare chest against him, letting warm flesh greet warm flesh. And Cas was kissing his neck, his jawline, his shoulders. His hands roamed down Dean's body, stopping at the top of his boxers making Dean groan.

"What are you waiting for?" Dean asked and Cas blushed. Dean sat up and caught the angel as he fell back.

"I'm not entirely sure what happens now." Cas sounded upset. Dean chuckled,

"That's why you have me." He leaned down and pressed his hand against the bulge in Cas's pants. Well, ironically more of his pants, seeing as Cas had elected to wear the sweat pants again. Cas exhaled and squirmed,

"Dean the pressure, it's too stiff." Dean chuckled.

"Would you like me to make it better?" Cas nodded hopefully twitch as Dean continued to rub down. Dean chuckled again and looped his fingers inside the the sweat pants and pulled down, leaving Cas in boxers until his knees at least. Cas sighed a breath of relief.

"Dean that's better but it's still-"

"Shhh." Dean said. Slowly he let his hand drag down, from Cas' shoulders down his body to his boxers, one hand gently skimming along his erection, the other resting at the top of elastic wast band, one thumb creeping beneath it, touching Cas as close as he could with out touching his now throbbing and twitching hard on.

"Dean!" Cas' voice was a plea, a beg for mercy. He panted and wiggled around. Dean grinned and pulled down the boxers to join the pants. Dean laid down on the bed head resting on the other man lower abdomen, and he opened his mouth and tried his best to relax his throat.

Either he was out of practice or Cas was a bigger fish to fry than he had originally judged, but not matter how hard he tried he couldn't get down the the base. Swallowing whatever sense of decorum to show off he had left, he forced his head down and started bobbing up and down. Cas' hand found a way into his hair, and Dean allowed his head to be moved up and down- at least until Cas pushed down too far and he pulled back choking.

He came up, sides heaving for air and found himself on his back.

"I'm sorry Dean, I wasn't thinking. Are you okay?" Dean smiled up at him, wrapping his legs around his waist.

"It's fine Cas, I'm fine." Cas still looked concerned so Dean reached up, stroking the feathers of the wing that was wrapped around to hold him head. Cas shivered. Dean continued petting them enjoying the way Cas stiffened and relaxed again. Cas bucked forward and rutted against Dean.

"Guess that means I'm a bottom huh?" Cas looked at him questioningly. "Nothing, here." Dean poured some lube on Cas' fingers. You're a little- well a lot big. Especially since I haven't done this in a while. You have to stretch me, but putting your fingers down there, and inside me." He instructed. A gasp of pain made him lean forward and grab Cas' wrist. "Ow. Okay, um, look not all at once. You have to make it slow."

"I'm so sorry Dean!' Cas had pulled back but Dean re adjusted his fingers and a single finger slipped in and Dean relaxed. Sighing as Cas pumped in and out of him. "Is this relaxing Dean?"

"Huh?" Dean looked up.

"You looked relaxed."

"Oh, yeah, I mean if I tighten it will hurt, but this doesn't. It's a small burn a little pleasure. Its easier to relax to than you think. Lube does wonders. You can add another finger when your ready by the way." Dean inhaled sharply as another finger joined the first and Cas stilled again.

"I don't want to hurt you Dean."

"There will always be a little pain. It's worth it Cas, I promise." Cas, looking dubious, continued. Dean gritted his teeth a little and related again, Cas seemed to relax as Dean did too. Dean reached down pouring a little more lube on Cas' fingers, and continued to reach down to give Cas' hard-on a few stroked. Cas entered a third finger as he did, and his pumps into him became a little harder, and less uniform.

"Dean." Cas breather as his hand jerked in and out sporadically. Dean's leg clenched and he winced, but Cas was still pumping, as he lent down to kiss him, unknowingly hitting his prostate as he did so. Dean whimpered into Cas's lips and bucked his hips up.

"Ahh, Cas i'm not going to make it to the fun part if you keep this up." Cas stilled his hand, and reached over, sliding a condom down Cas length and adding a coating of lube. Cas wiped the extra lube on his fingers onto Dean's hole, and grabbed the sheet to get the rest off, he didn't want his hands to slide as he held Dean.

Dean practiced his slow breathing as Cas prepared to line himself up with Dean's hole. "Hang on, it might be easier this way." Dean rolled over, shoving a couple pillows under his hips to prop his butt up, and laid down on Cas' wings, warm from where he had been.

"I want to see your face Dean." Cas said quietly and Dean rolled his head to the side.

"I know, I want to see you, this is just so I get used to the length, okay?" Cas nodded, eyes sparkling a brighter blue than normal as he took a deep breath, lining himself up to Dean. "Just go slowly okay, when I get used to it i'll say, and after that we can flip around okay?" Cas nodded and pushed in. Dean bit his lip as Cas' head slid in, and slowly the rest followed. He tried to hold out for a little bit, Cas seemed to slide in easily, but there was an uncomfortable level of pain. He mush have misjudged how big Cas was. He took a shaky breath, trying to calm down, but Cas continued to push and he clenched tighter.

Two fistfuls of wings and a mouthful of bed had Dean face down. Cas brushed a hand against Deans back, coming to rest at his bottom as he continued.

"Relax Dean, I can feel you're not relaxing." Dean grounded out and gasped, panting for air. "Almost there." Cas said meeting his gaze, "Almost there, relax." Cas pushed on his butt, spreading his ass wider. Dean whimpered, and gasped and Cas stilled, giving him time.

"Keep going it's fine. Auhh.." Dean whimpered again and hit his head repeatedly against the bed. Cas pushed the rest of himself in and his hips were flush against Dean. Dean laid there, panting for air, and shifting a little from side to side, trying to find the most comfortable position to lay in. He settled again and turned his head so see Cas over his shoulder and smiled, giving him a thumbs up. Cas leaned down and kissed him pulling back out and thrusting in to him again in short slow bursts. Dean kept his fists full of feathers and buried his head in their comforting warmth and darkness. He started to tense again as Cas began making more powerful thrusts, drawing further back and sliding in again.

He wiggled his shoulders and Cas slowed a little, hands coming down to spread Dean open, and at the same time he began to hit Dean's prostate. Dean was panting and groaning and he looked back to Cas, ready to flip around but Cas hauled him up, and turned him, wings catching him as he was lowered back to the bed. His legs wrapped over Cas' hips as he began thrusting into him again.

His pace was faster and more sporadic than before and Dean whimpered a little, shortly followed by a groan by both him and Cas, who's hand found Dean's pardon and began jerking him off.

"Cas!" Dean yelled out, and his back arched, coming heavily over both of their chests, and Cas pumped into him while he came, pushing his body hard and flush against Dean's as he leaned down and kissed him as he came as well. Several kisses came after that one, Cas kissing his sweaty brow that was pulled together, his stubbly cheeks, and his lips once again. Dean moaned and made a noise between a whimper and a groan as Cas pulled out, and threw the condom away.

Cas stood and walked to the bathroom, leaving Dean to lay his arm over his eyes, breathing evening out, and Cas was back, he figured out as a warm cloth touched his abdomen. He uncovered his eyes to see Cas, with several damp towels in his hand. He cleaned Dean's external body of fluids, dropping the towel. He leaned over his face, running a cooler cloth over his brow, nose, cheeks and chin, and swirling down to cool his throat, and another towel was dropped.

And Cas pulled him up, wing surrounding him once again, and so that his legs fell open, resting on either side of the other mans as he straddled him. Another warm towel met his flesh as Cas ran it down his spine, and then over his bottom, gently making a quick pass over Dean's hole, getting rid of the excess lube.

Dean didn't know quiet what to say as the last towel dropped and Cas picked him up, kissing him. He had never had a lover who had taken such care after they had finished. The kiss ended and Dean whispered, "Thank you." Cas smiled at him,

"Anytime Dean." Dean rolled his eyes at the slightly wolfish grin Cas gave him, but Cas spoke again this time looking more concerned. "Dean, I think- I think I love you."

Dean smiled at Cas as they climbed into the other undisturbed bed, spooning, Dean still surrounded by Cas' wings.

"Good, because I think I love you too."


End file.
